Dave 4 Knight
by Koistin
Summary: its about dave and a girl......nuff said
1. Default Chapter

1 Dave 4 Knight  
  
"Ugh! I feel like my head's been put in a blender!" moaned med student, Lucy Knight.  
  
"You'll get used to it!" smiled Dr. Dave Malucci, a young Hispanic doctor. "A few more parties with me, and you won't even get a minor headache!" he chuckled.  
  
"I think I'll give the parties a miss for a while, Dave." With that, she picked up a chart, and headed off to see her first patient.  
  
Dave gazed after her in awe of her beauty, until his train of thought was interrupted by Dr. Weaver shouting at him from the other side of the admit desk.  
  
"Malucci! Quit staring at Lucy's ass, and GET SOME WORK DONE!" Dave cringed as the whole ER started laughing. *Thank God Lucy wasn't here to hear that* he thought, slinking away, like a dog with its tail between its legs.  
  
  
  
Lucy checked her watch - it was almost time for lunch. *I think I'll go ask Dave if he wants to join me* she thought. So, she went into the Staff Lounge, and asked if anyone knew where Dave was. Nobody knew, so she decided to page him, and ask him to meet her at Doc Magoo's when he got a lunch break. She had just sent the message, and hadn't even managed to get her coat on, when a slightly out-of-breath Dave appeared at the door of the Lounge.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked.  
  
Lucy just laughed, and walked through the door he was holding open for her.  
  
  
  
When he was finishing his shift that night, he noticed that Lucy was just finishing as well. *I wonder if she would like to catch a movie tonight? * He thought. *Only one way to find out* He waited a few moments until she was alone, and approached her.  
  
"Hey, Luce!" he started. "I was wondering..um..if you would..like to..um...catch a movie tonight? He stuttered, nervously.  
  
"Yeah, um, sure!" Lucy said back, equally nervous. *Did Dave Malucci just ask me out? * She thought. *It's about time! *  
  
The two young Doctors gathered their coats, and headed outside, into the pleasant Chicago summer evening.  
  
"I'll pick you up at 8?" Dave asked.  
  
"I didn't know you could drive" Lucy said, surprised.  
  
"I don't. I mean, a cab with me in it will pick you up at 8!"  
  
"OK! See you then," with that, Lucy walked towards the El station, and Dave hopped onto his bike, and cycled away.  
  
  
  
True to his word, Dave picked Lucy up in a cab, and took her to the movies. Despite Lucy's protests, he paid for the cab, the tickets, the popcorn, and ice cream at a small ice-cream parlour near to the movie theatre. Lucy was impressed. No guy she'd ever gone out with had done that for her. When Dave was walking Lucy to the nearest El station (She'd insisted she get the train home - Dave had done enough) he told her that he couldn't let her walk home alone from the station. So, he got the train home with her, and was going to walk her home, and get a cab from her apartment to his. That was the plan, but he only got as far as her apartment...  
  
  
  
"Didn't you wear that yesterday?" Carter asked Dave as he walked into the Lounge the next morning for his shift.  
  
"Yeah. So?" Dave asked.  
  
"Nothing" Carter said.  
  
"Do you know where they keep the extra scrubs?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll just get you them. Oh, by the way, where's your bike? Decide to get a cab?"  
  
"No, I got the El" Dave replied.  
  
*He lives nowhere near an El station* Carter thought, as Lucy came into the lounge.  
  
"Hi, Dr. Carter. Hi, Dave" she said, grinning at Dave.  
  
"Oh. OH!" Carter said, winking at Dave. "I'll just get those scrubs"  
  
When he was gone, Lucy said to Dave, "What was that all about? Carter was acting really weird."  
  
Dave, thankful for Lucy's attack of dumb blonde, said "Oh, nothing. You know Carter, he can be a bit weird at times." Changing the subject, he said, "I had a great time last night. We should go out again."  
  
"Yeah, I had a great time too. Next time lets go to your place afterwards. I don't think my neighbours were to pleased about the noise we made, going to work at 6 am on a Saturday," she laughed, pulling Dave in for a deep kiss, just as Carter returned with Dave's scrubs.  
  
"I've got patients to see" Lucy said, making a speedy exit.  
  
"Well well well! I see you got some action last night!" Carter teased.  
  
"You would know all about it, wouldn't you. You slept with her too. Just, please don't tell anyone about us. You know they'd gossip about us having sex on the first date."  
  
"The FIRST DATE? Man, you move fast!" Carter laughed as he left the lounge, leaving Dave to get changed.  
  
*I wonder where we'll go on our next date?* Dave thought, as he got changed.  
  
  
  
At that same time, Lucy was talking the elevator up to x-ray. *I wonder where we'll go on our next date?*  
  
  
  
END OF PART 1 


	2. Chapter 2

1 DAVE 4 KNIGHT PART 2  
  
It was three weeks after her first date with Dr. Dave Malucci, and med student Lucy Knight was at work, in Cook County General Hospital, but her mind wasn't with her. It was God-knows-where, chasing her period that had failed to arrive on time. She wasn't worried. Why should she be? *I was careful. I'm on the Pill. I'm just stressed.* She tried to convince herself that nothing was wrong, and if she pretended that there was no reason anything could be wrong, then nothing was wrong. She began to confuse herself, and give herself a major headache.  
  
"Lucy?" Dr. Weaver called from the door of Exam 2. "It's pretty quiet, so can you do inventory in the storeroom, please?"  
  
Lucy nodded, and headed for the storeroom, and the first things that caught her eye were the pregnancy tests. *It'll only take a couple of minutes, and it'll put my mind at ease* Lucy thought as she reached for a test.  
  
"Hey gorgeous! Whatcha doin'?" the voice of the ever-cheerful Dr. Dave filled the small room. His face paled as he noticed what she was clutching in her right hand. "Is that a pregnancy test?" Dave asked quietly.  
  
When Lucy didn't answer, he tried again. "Are you late?" he asked.  
  
This time Lucy answered. Nodding, she burst into tears.  
  
"Hey, it's OK" Dave consoled her, putting his arms around her, and hugging her. "You'll take the test, and see that you're just stressed. You're not pregnant. Nothing bad is going to happen."  
  
Sniffing, Lucy looked at him with her big eyes. "You're right. Nothing bad will happen."  
  
Kissing her forehead, Dave said, "Go take the test. It's too quiet for anyone to miss you just now." 


	3. Chapter 3

1 DAVE 4 KNIGHT PART 3  
  
Lucy Knight sighed as she looked in the mirror, sucking in her stomach, and pulling a wool sweater over her head. *Nope. I still look fat* she thought. She swapped the top for a silk blouse, and threw on her lab coat over it. She grabbed her keys from the dresser, and headed out to work.  
  
  
  
When Lucy arrived at the hospital, she went straight to the Doctor's Lounge, deliberately avoiding her sort-of-boyfriend, Dr. Dave Malucci. Unfortunately, he saw her pretty blonde head duck through the door, and he followed her. He found her by her locker, putting her bag away. Before she realised he was there, Dave spotted the unopened pack of Kotex that had lain there for more than 6 weeks. Dave did some mental arithmetic, and came to a scary conclusion.:  
  
The Kotex had lain unopened for 6 weeks  
  
Lucy had taken a pregnancy test 3 weeks before, but she said it was negative  
  
She had been acting weird since the test  
  
Dave had never actually seen the test, he just took Lucy's word for it. She wouldn't lie, would she?  
  
He decided to ask her about it, but the Lounge wasn't the place to do it. "Lucy? I think we need to talk," Dave said, planning on taking her to an empty exam room.  
  
Startled, Lucy slammed the locker door shut, hiding the offending Kotex from view. "No we don't" she said shortly, turning away from him.  
  
"Yes, we do!" he insisted, taking hold of her arm.  
  
"Don't pressure me!" she exploded, breaking his grip and heading for the coffee machine. The other doctors in the room, began to talk loudly between themselves, not wanting to get involved in the young couples feud. They would have left them to argue, but that would involve leaving the room, where drill Sgt. Weaver might actually make them do their jobs.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You've been ignoring me for 3 weeks?" Dave questioned.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I just don't think that this us thing is going to work, that's all" she said, turning away to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes.  
  
"So you're not lying to me about anything?" he said pointedly, turning Lucy round to look at him.  
  
Lucy didn't have to say anything, the solitary tear that fell down cheek told Dave what he needed to know. He pulled her close in a tight embrace, and she whispered into his ear,  
  
"I'm so scared" 


End file.
